


Arcade

by Sheep01



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Stephen King's IT References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep01/pseuds/Sheep01
Summary: Era solo in subbuglio. Il tempo di perdersi ancora per qualche minuto in quel cielo azzurro, sfrontato, immutabile, al di sopra di tutti quegli orrori e sarebbe passato tutto. Dal fottutissimo trauma di una statua vivente, alle parole feroci di Bowers. Doveva solo calmarsi. E pensare a...Quell'ombra che improvvisamente gli aveva oscurato la visuale.No, non di nuovo! Pensò solo, prima che il terrore esplodesse come una bolla di... stupore.«Mi spieghi che diavolo stai facendo lì per terra?»Non la voce cavernosa di Bunyan, non quella stridula di Bowers.Il viso infantile di un perplesso Eddie Kaspbrak aveva fatto irruzione nella sua attonita contemplazione del cielo estivo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Arcade

**ARCADE**

«Mi sono cacato nei pantaloni...»

Il cielo era così limpido che quasi sembrava finto. E ad osservarlo - a pancia in su, sdraiato sull'erba - talmente azzurro, accecante nella sua sfumatura color ciano e così spaventosamente infinito che per un attimo Richie fu convinto di aver immaginato tutto.

Forse giocare ai videogiochi faceva questo effetto. Forse era vero quello che gli diceva sempre sua madre: _Ci perderai la testa, in quella stupida sala giochi. _O ancora:_ prima della fine dell'estate saremo costretti a farti di nuovo cambiare gli occhiali, perché diventerai cieco a furia di star dietro a quegli schermi._

Sul diventare cieco aveva sempre avuto qualche remora...

Dicevano che si diventava ciechi anche a _titillarsi_ il pisello troppo spesso, ma per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva riscontrato peggioramenti da quel punto di vista. Perciò i videogiochi che male potevano mai fare?

Sul diventare pazzo però... cominciava a farsi qualche domanda.

A partire dalla spaventosa visione che lo aveva scaraventato al suolo poco prima, quella gigantesca statua del parco cittadino con cui si era appena confrontato, un incubo che aveva preso vita, emerso dritto dritto dalla bocca del fottuto inferno _(ma dopotutto non ne erano rimasti vittime anche gli altri Perdenti? I suoi amici non avevano visto cose tanto assurde e spaventose da sembrare folli a una mente razionale? Le voci nel lavandino, la mummia, il lebbroso... Georgie dal regno dei morti)_ fino ad approdare a ciò che era appena successo alla sala giochi con quello psicopatico di Henry Bowers e dei suoi amici bulli.

Come lo aveva chiamato?

_(Frocetto) _

Quali corde avevano pizzicato? Quale segreto nascosto erano riusciti a portare a galla?

Avevano improvvisamente dato voce a una parola che aleggiava nella sua testa da qualche tempo, ma alla quale non aveva mai voluto dare credito, non troppo seriamente almeno.

A lui non piacevano i maschi, ma che cavolo andava insinuando quello stronzo? Non aveva forse anche lui una cotta per Beverly, come ce l'avevano tutti quelli del _Club dei Perdenti_? E come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Se ne erano innamorati un po' tutti, il giorno dei giochi d'acqua nei Barren. Quell'espressione dolce e sfrontata, quel corpo ancora acerbo ma che, con quell'abbozzo di seno, già anticipava la splendida donna che sarebbe diventata da lì a qualche anno. Ma era attrazione o solo stupore, curiosità per i misteri che si portavano dietro le ragazze? O era forse solo subdola ammirazione per qualcuno che sapeva come mordere la coda al diavolo?

Di certo Richie non la guardava come faceva Ben, con le guance che sembravano prender fuoco ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo e le mani sudate, affondate nelle immense felpe che indossava per nascondere la ciccia, nonostante il caldo estivo. E di certo non cominciava a balbettare più ferocemente del solito, come accadeva a Bill Tartaglia. E nemmeno capitava di intercettare o comprendere le occhiate d'intesa e i risolini che si scambiavano Eddie, Stan e Mike.

Lui era senz'ombra di dubbio quello più esplicito del gruppo, quello più determinato a dimostrare di esserne profondamente e infelicemente innamorato, quello che non riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua, quando si presentava l'occasione di ridurre, infine, tutto quel sentimento a una becera battuta sul sesso, ma...

La verità era che non riusciva, mai fino in fondo, a comprendere tutta quell'agitazione ormonale... per Beverly.

Anche se era dolorosamente dubbioso sull'aver provato qualcosa di simile per... il ragazzino nella sala giochi (_il cugino di quel fottuto Bowers!_), quel pomeriggio. Quel brivido che risaliva dallo stomaco e ti percorreva la schiena e quella voglia incomprensibile e sfrenata di stargli vicino e di sfiorargli le dita che si giostravano sulla tastiera a un centimetro dalle sue, tra una scazzottata e l'altra di Street Fighter. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che gli capitava, ne era adesso consapevole. Era già successo, lo ricordava bene, meno di un anno prima, con quel nuovo compagno di classe che aveva gli occhi azzurri come il cielo e il sorriso più carino che avesse mai visto. Gli aveva scatenato dentro un subbuglio incomprensibile e dopo essersi convinto di non aver digerito quell'intruglio di cioccolato e caramelle gommose con cui si era strafogato a merenda, aveva deciso di darci un taglio con quella merda zuccherosa. _Sicuramente_ era tutta colpa degli zuccheri.

Ma quella parola adesso era lì, impressa a fuoco nella mente.

_(Frocetto)_

Una parola che trovavi scritta, con varie accezioni, nei bagni della scuola, sui muri in città, incisa nel legno sul ponte dei baci. I ragazzi più grandi non facevano che prendersi in giro con quell'appellativo, di continuo. E ne ridevano. Ne ridevano tutti, come se non fosse niente di che. Come se si parlasse di qualcosa di fantasioso, come se i _frocetti_, quelli veri, non esistessero davvero o che fossero una realtà ben lontana da quella di quel buco di culo che era Derry.

E allora perché a lui aveva fatto così male? Così male da fargli venire il magone, così male da avergli tolto il fiato dalla sorpresa? Di certo non perché glielo aveva urlato in faccia quello psicopatico di Bowers. Le cose che diceva, le cose che faceva quel teppista dalla psiche instabile non era altro che merda di babbuino che gli schizzava fuori a spruzzo da quella testa a scroto che si ritrovava cucita sul collo. Parole alle quali si cercava di non dare mai peso. Poteva far male, Bowers, ma solo se riusciva a prenderti.

Eppure adesso Richie aveva una voragine nello stomaco, più spaventosa di quella che gli aveva provocato la statua dello spaccalegna Paul Bunyan che aveva preso vita poco prima, sotto ai suoi occhi. Più folle della paura di venir sbranato da quelle fauci di plastica che gli avevano alitato addosso a un centimetro dalla faccia. Ma con quella statua era bastato chiudere gli occhi e convincersi che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione: investito di un po' di quella fortuna speciale che hanno i ragazzini, era svanita.

Ma non era svanita quell'orribile sensazione al solo pensiero di quella parola.

(_Frocetto_)

Subbuglio. Era solo in subbuglio. Il tempo di perdersi ancora per qualche minuto in quel cielo azzurro, sfrontato, immutabile, al di sopra di tutti quegli orrori e sarebbe passato tutto. Dal fottutissimo trauma di una statua vivente, alle parole feroci di Bowers. Doveva solo calmarsi. E pensare a...

Quell'ombra che improvvisamente gli aveva oscurato la visuale.

_No, non di nuovo! _

Pensò solo, prima che il terrore esplodesse come una bolla di... stupore.

«Mi spieghi che diavolo stai facendo lì per terra?»

Non la voce cavernosa di Bunyan, non quella stridula di Bowers.

Il viso infantile di un perplesso Eddie Kaspbrack aveva fatto irruzione nella sua attonita contemplazione del cielo estivo.

«Questo prato è un ricettacolo di germi, non lo sai?» disse con aria seria seria e quel suo inconfondibile cipiglio severo, quasi da adulto «Ci portano i cani a pisciare qui. Per non parlare dei diserbanti chimici che usano per eliminare le erbacce...»

Richie non aveva la più pallida idea di ciò che Eddie stesse dicendo, ma mai nella vita era stato più sorpreso, confuso e felice di vederlo.

Eddie che non vedeva dal giorno dello spiacevole incidente nella casa di Neibolt Street. (_Ma certo, chiamiamolo solo “spiacevole incidente” anzichennò, buonuomo! _\- pensò con la sua voce interiore dall'accento inglese). Così come non aveva più rivisto nessuno dei suoi amici Perdenti, dopo lo scontro, barra, litigio con Bill (ancora gli doleva il naso se ripensava al pugno con cui lo aveva centrato giusto giusto in faccia).

Eddie con le sue fobie, Eddie con le brache troppo corte a coprire le gambe appena abbronzate dal sole estivo, Eddie con il braccio ingessato.

Richie si rese conto di essere rimasto ammutolito troppo a lungo - lui che non ci metteva un istante di troppo a ribattere agli sproloqui ipocondriaci di Eddie – perché l'amico aveva dismesso quell'espressione perplessa per indossarne una piuttosto preoccupata.

«Hai battuto la testa, Tozier? Potrebbe essere un trauma cranico», lo vide chinarsi appena, sulle ginocchia, in bilico sulle scarpette da ginnastica e fissarlo con quegli enormi occhi castani, il naso arrossato, spruzzato di lentiggini che davano un po' di colore a quel viso, di solito sempre così pallido. Dettagli che, Richie non sapeva come, ricordava con una certa precisione. Sempre.

«Ricordi come ti chiami? Quante dita vedi... ?»

Prese a sfarfallargli davanti alla faccia la mano sinistra, quella del braccio sano, mostrandogli pollice indice e medio in una danza scomposta.

E forse fu proprio quello a ridestarlo dal momentaneo trance che lo aveva inchiodato al terreno, indeciso se anche quello non fosse solo l'ennesimo scherzo della sua follia latente, di IT o delle illazioni di Herny Bowers.

«Due più due, fa... ?»

«I quattro quintali di tua madre», gli rispose allora con voce nasale, una delle prime che gli erano balzate nella testa. Gli schiaffeggiò la mano che aveva preso a sventagliare un po' troppo vicino al suo naso.

«No, decisamente niente trauma cranico per Richard», commentò l'altro, «sei il solito coglione di sempre.»

Fu con una dolorosa e inspiegabile fitta allo sterno che Richie lo vide rimettersi in piedi, sollevandosi sulle gambe, a misura di sicurezza. Niente più mano a un centimetro dal viso, niente più occhioni che lo scrutavano preoccupati, niente più lentiggini. Di nuovo in piedi, in controluce, a schermargli il sole.

_Inarrivabile._

«Questo continua a non spiegare perché te ne stai sdraiato da solo come un'imbecille sull'erba, però.»

«Puoi sdraiarti qui insieme a me e facciamo gli imbecilli insieme, _Eds_ caro», gli era uscito più facilmente di quanto immaginasse. Come se avesse finalmente ritrovato la sua voce, dopo gli attimi di smarrimento iniziale.

«Non mi sdraierei mai su un prato pieno di piscia di cane, men che meno con uno come te. E poi quante volte devo dirti di non chiamarmi Eds... lo sai che...»

«Lo odio», concluse per lui, in una petulante e offensiva imitazione della voce dell'amico.

Eddie gli scoccò un'occhiata che era tutto un programma, quelle che riservava quasi esclusivamente a lui, un misto di severità e rassegnazione al fatto che no, non sarebbe mai riuscito a domare quella _Boccaccia_ di Richie Tozier.

Ma gli porse la mano, come a sancire una tregua o sottolineare che dopotutto non riusciva mai ad essere davvero arrabbiato con lui. Che per quanto irritante fosse, il fastidio durava tanto quanto lo svolazzo ciclico di una mosca.

Richie lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo. Eppure ogni volta che succedeva, che Eddie lo perdonava, che soprassedeva alle sue prese in giro, che gli porgeva simbolicamente la mano, era come tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Come se provasse stimolo continuo a spingersi oltre, come a testare fino a quanto avrebbe potuto tirare la corda, prima che Eddie lo mandasse definitivamente al diavolo.

Ma non succedeva mai. Nemmeno ora, che lo vedeva per la prima volta dopo giorni, dopo gli arresti domiciliari a cui lo aveva obbligato sua madre, la mastodontica signora Kaspbrack. Dopo che proprio lui, Richie, aveva goffamente tentato di sistemargli l'osso rotto del braccio a seguito della caduta nella catapecchia di Neibolt Street, e che forse... forse aveva solo peggiorato la situazione. Come se la madre di Eddie già non odiasse tutti i suoi amici anche solo per il fatto di esistere e di frequentare e deviare con le loro pericolose e infantili sciocchezze il suo unico, fragile e preziosissimo figlio.

Richie allungò a sua volta la mano per farsi aiutare a rimettersi in piedi. Perché se c'era una cosa a cui non si sottraeva mai (e a questo giro il pensiero lo colpì dritto in faccia come il pugno di Big Bill) era il tocco di Eddie.

Il contatto fisico per lui era sempre stato fondamentale, con tutti i suoi amici, ma era con Eddie che raggiungeva il suo apice. Lo stuzzicava, lo strizzava, lo abbracciava a tradimento e, per sancire qualsiasi tipo di emozione, era sempre Eddie che cercava, che fosse uno sberleffo o un casuale gesto di conforto.

Ed Eddie glielo lasciava fare, lamentandosi quando era necessario e assecondandolo quando capiva che si trattava solo di uno degli scherzi buoni, di quelli che lo facevano ridere e non montare su tutte le furie, incendiandolo con una miccia.

Afferrò con forza la sua mano e si issò in piedi, finendogli di fronte, quasi caracollandogli addosso per il troppo slancio, per evitare ad Eddie di sforzare troppo il suo braccio sano. A volte dimenticava quanta forza potesse avere quel ragazzino dall'aria delicata e malaticcia. Che non era così fragile come sua madre continuava a fargli credere.

Non gli lasciò la mano, non subito.

«Adesso tocca a lei signor Kappa, come ce la spiega questa uscita fuori programma nel parco cittadino, pisciato di cani, sentiamo...» disse Richie porgendogli la mano libera, mimando un microfono, a emulare un giornalista a caccia di sensazionali notizie.

«Libera uscita per la farmacia», fu la semplice risposa, più banale di quanto si fosse aspettato.

«E sua madre le permette di circolare solo? Per la miseria! Con tutti questi ammazzamenti di bambini! Per la miseria! Da solo!»

«Beep beep, Richie», venne ammonito.

Eddie fece scivolare via la mano con noncuranza, e a Richie mancò immediatamente il contatto, ma non ne fu spiazzato perché l'amico non aveva fatto altro che farla scivolare via, come se non fosse più necessario, non per deviare quell'imbarazzo che sarebbe sopraggiunto per chiunque solo perché avevano indugiato troppo.

Il rimprovero aveva sortito l'effetto necessario, a Richie non venne niente altro in mente da dire, forse perché aveva già avuto abbastanza emozioni per quel giorno, forse perché aveva improvvisamente troppo caldo, o forse solo perché lo sguardo gli era caduto di nuovo su quel gesso ancora immacolato che gli ricordava quello che Eddie aveva rischiato solo qualche giorno prima, sotto le grinfie di quell'orribile clown. La sensazione di terrore latente era ancora lì, ad aleggiare sulle loro teste. Quanto si era preoccupato. Come non si era mai preoccupato in vita sua.

«Ti fa ancora male?» alluse, riportando la conversazione su binari più seri, più pratici. Non una cosa a cui erano poi così avvezzi, ma che di tanto in tanto stava a sottolineare che erano amici oltre al cercarsi per costruire dighe nei Barren.

«No...» minimizzò Eddie con un'alzata di spalle, «ma prude da impazzire quando sudo troppo. Vorrei strapparmi la pelle tanto pizzica... non puoi capire.»

«Non è che hai le piattole? Sai, c'era un mio zio che aveva le piattole nelle mutande, un'intera colonia di piattole! Le aveva da così tanto tempo che le aveva prese in simpatia e aveva dato un nome ad ognuna di loro. C'era Betsie, Tasha, Masha...»

«Dai, che schifo, Richie!»

«Ma no, quale schifo? Erano carine!» e nel farlo gli aveva strizzato dolorosamente la guancia tra pollice e indice, «Carine carine come te, Eds!»

«E piantala!» aveva protestato, sottraendosi al suo tocco ma solo perché quello non era uno degli scherzi buoni, ma uno dei più irritanti in assoluto.

«Oh, andiamo, Eds, non puoi dire che non ti sono mancato.»

«Ma proprio per niente, idiota! Sopratutto non chiamarmi Eds! Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?»

«Eddie Spaghetti, su, non tenermi il muso, mi sono sentito tanto solo anche io, non c'è bisogno di nasconderlo.»

Eddie aveva scosso la testa: «Sei proprio scemo, lo sai? Ed io che mi sono anche preoccupato per te...»

«Per me? O per la piscia di cane?»

«Sì, certo, per la piscia di cane. Deve esserti entrata nel cervello...»

«Ah no, mio Dio! Mi salvi Dottor Kappa, non posso avere anche il cervello pisciato!» Richie si era inginocchiato di fronte all'amico, in una perfetta imitazione di un penitente in cerca di grazia «Per andare in bagno non capirò più se dovrò aprire la patta dei pantaloni spalancare solo la bocca per farla fuori! La prego Dottor Kappa mi guarisca, non la voglio la piscia nel cervello: diventerò biondo! Con tutta quell'ammoniaca! Non starò mai bene biondo!»

Eddie che all'inizio aveva preso a guardarlo con noncuranza e poi con crescente disappunto, adesso non riusciva più a restare serio. Era una delle doti di Richie quelle di trasformare la sua irritazione in puro e ilare divertimento. Eddie una volta gli aveva persino detto di non aver mai conosciuto una persona più matta e divertente di lui. Doveva pur dire qualcosa, no?

E sentirlo ridere fu come ricevere acqua fresca nel deserto.

Amava far ridere i suoi amici, amava ancor di più far ridere Eddie. Perché quando succedeva gli rideva tutta la faccia, tutto il corpo, si lasciava andare, senza risparmiarsi. Quel cipiglio severo e costantemente preoccupato si trasformava: gli si arrossava il viso e gli si illuminavano gli occhi. E gli mancava il fiato ma non come quando doveva ricorrere a quel suo stupido inalatore per l'asma, gli mancava il fiato, certo, ma gli tornava immediatamente, in singulti che lo sconquassavano in modo gioioso.

E Richie era sicuro di non aver mai conosciuto persona che gli scatenasse addosso tutto quel calore e quella tenerezza addosso. Quella sensazione di assoluto benessere per essere riuscito a scioglierlo nel modo migliore possibile.

Finiva sempre per ridere anche lui, con lui. Era un concerto armonico che li metteva in assoluta e completa sintonia, qualcosa che nessuno mai era riuscito a restituirgli con eguale potenza.

«Piantala, Rich... per favore...» si teneva la pancia Eddie, con la mano sana, mentre l'altra, quella col gesso, era finita dritta dritta sul muso di Richie come a tappargli la bocca, impossibilitato ad aspettare che quel momento si esaurisse da solo. Chino sui talloni anche lui ora, assurdo anche solo pensare di dividere le energie per ridere e tenersi in piedi nello stesso istante.

Ce l'aveva a un centimetro dal viso, fronte contro fronte, le sue piccole dita sulle labbra che non la smettevano di pronunciare parole incomprensibili, poteva quasi sentire l'umidità delle sue lacrime, scatenate dal troppo riso, e poteva quasi contargliele tutte quelle lentiggini baciate dal sole sul suo viso.

In quell'attimo di assoluta perfezione e sincronia, Richie realizzò di comprendere fin troppo bene quello che Beverly Marsh scatenava addosso a Ben Covone e a Big Bill e che faceva ridere in modo frivolo Stan, Eddie e Mike.

Un sentimento che ti faceva sentire debole e forte allo stesso tempo. Che ti rendeva le gambe molli, ti serrava lo stomaco, ma ti faceva esplodere un'incontenibile gioia nel petto.

Una sola parola che non aveva ancora mai trovato voce, che era stata lì, da sempre, da ancora prima che capisse che diavolo mai potesse significare, ma che adesso strillava e cercava di emergere al di sopra dello stridulo grido di Bowers.

_(Frocetto)_

Eddie continuava a ridere e Richie ringraziò tutti i santi del paradiso - se mai ne esistesse davvero uno - che fosse scosso da schiamazzanti singhiozzi, perché la sua, di risata, si era improvvisamente spenta, spezzata dall'angoscia e dal ritorno di quella bruciante umiliazione che gli era scivolata dentro mentre scappava dalla sala giochi.

Nessuno mai lo aveva fatto sentire così sbagliato come aveva fatto Bowers quel pomeriggio. Quel sentimento che aveva sempre trovato sfogo con Eddie, in maniera limpida, spontanea e sincera, del quale non si era mai vergognato, ora bruciava sulla pelle come un marchio a fuoco. Perché glielo aveva mostrato non per quello che era, ma per quello che tutti pensavano non dovesse _mai_ essere.

_A Richie Tozier piacciono i maschi.  
Lo sai che fine fanno quelli a cui piacciono i maschi, Tozier? Nel migliore dei casi sono costretti a nascondersi tutta la vita, nel peggiore, bé, li leggi anche tu i giornali. _

Cercò di mettere a tacere quella nuova Voce che gli vibrava nella testa, perché fra tutte le voci che riusciva a produrre per gli spettacolini che improvvisava per i suoi Perdenti quella era l'unica di cui aveva paura. Alla quale non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto permettere di uscire allo scoperto.

Nemmeno si era reso conto che persino Eddie aveva smesso di ridere ed ora lo osservava con quel suo cipiglio preoccupato che gli rimandava (a sua insaputa) l'immagine di quello che sarebbe stato Eddie da adulto. Da lì a vent'anni... da lì a _ventisette_ anni.

Eddie aveva fatto scivolare via le dita dalle sue labbra e Richie ringraziò, per una volta tanto, di indossare dei fondi di bottiglia per occhiali, che gli deformavano gli occhi così tanto da donargli un'espressione sempre un po' sorpresa e svagata, difficile da decifrare.

Era sicuro, Richie, sicurissimo... che Eddie avesse afferrato il repentino cambiamento del suo stato d'animo che fosse a un passo dal chiedergli cosa c'era che non andasse.

Era pronto, più che pronto a condividere con lui la sua disavventura con la statua gigante pur di impedirgli di scoprire che cosa aveva davvero scatenato il suo smarrimento.

Quale era la paura più grande di Richie Tozier?

_I clown_... aveva rivelato ai Perdenti, sovrappensiero, un pigro pomeriggio di qualche settimana prima. E forse non aveva raccontato proprio una grossa palla. Dopotutto era lui stesso un clown.

Perciò di cosa aveva davvero paura Richie Tozier? Di un clown.

Niente meno che di se stesso.

Eddie però non gli chiese nulla, sebbene Richie fosse più che convinto che non fosse tanto scemo da non aver capito che qualcosa lo aveva profondamente scosso. A partire da come l'aveva trovato, lì, sdraiato sull'erba, in pieno giorno.

Lo vide rimettersi in piedi, semplicemente, costringendo anche lui a fare altrettanto e si era guardato in giro come ad accertarsi che qualsiasi cosa fosse, quella cosa che aveva spento a quel modo Richie non saltasse fuori all'improvviso, di nuovo. Non c'era bisogno di alcuna spiegazione. Non con Eddie.

«Io devo tornare a casa, adesso», esordì con aria un po' dispiaciuta, ma sempre guardinga, come se volesse assicurarsi che fosse d'accordo con quella decisione forzata ma necessaria.

«Altrimenti mamma Kaspbrack potrebbe chiamare l'esercito della salvezza?» cercò di scherzare, ma senza quel brio che lo aveva acceso solo pochi minuti prima.

«Quello sarebbe quasi un lusso al confronto della sospensione dell'ora d'aria per la farmacia.»

«Allora forse dovresti proprio andare. E porgere i miei bavosi saluti con la lingua a mammina come da antica tradizione.»

«Ma quale antica tradizione, Gesù, che disgusto...» lo aveva apostrofato alzando gli occhi al cielo, a cercare divina comprensione.

«Vada vada, signor Kappa, che la mammina attende, pronta a soffocarti di baci e lozioni anti piattole.»

Eddie aveva scosso la testa e allungato una mano per schiaffeggiarlo bonariamente su un braccio. Un modo tutto suo di dire: mi ha fato piacere rivederti.

E a Richie non era bastato che quello per recuperare un po' dell'equilibrio perduto.

Era pronto a salutarlo, di nuovo, a trattenerlo con l'ennesima battuta, per allungare i tempi in cui avrebbe dovuto dirgli drammaticamente addio, vista la lunga punizione a cui era stato sottoposto e al momentaneo disfacimento del Club dei Perdenti. Ma Eddie tornò sui suoi passi con una strana espressione dipinta in viso.

«Non hai fame, per caso?»

Fame?

«Non fare quella faccia da rimbecillito, Richie, ti ho solo chiesto se hai fame». Nel dirlo si era frugato nelle tasche e aveva tirato fuori qualche monetina.

«Fame ce l'ho, ma ancora non sono diventato un salvadanaio per apprezzare appieno il sapore del vile metallo.»

«Cretino... è il resto della spesa in farmacia. Di solito lo uso per comprare qualche caramella o una Pepsi all'emporio, prima di tornare a casa. Mamma fa finta di niente pensando li tenga via per le figurine ed io finisco tutto prima di mettere piede in casa...»

«Fottutamente diabolico...»

«Non di solo pane vive l'uomo... ma di zuccheri e bevande chimiche.»

Richie sorrise. Di tanto in tanto anche Eddie se ne usciva con qualche infelice battuta che però riusciva sempre a divertirlo. E sopratutto erano quei minuscoli ma necessari atti di ribellione che glielo facevano apprezzare ancora di più.

«Allora, cazzo, Rich hai fame o no?» tradì un po' d'impazienza, come se non fosse più tanto sicuro fosse poi una buona idea.

«Se me lo chiedi con questo garbo...» si affrettò allora a rispondere; non era ancora pronto, affatto pronto a restare solo con i suoi pensieri e fu certo che era questo che aveva spinto Eddie a invitarlo per una merenda fuori programma. Perciò lo raggiunse, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, sentendosene confortato «chi sono io per rifiutarti il nostro primo vero appuntamento, mio caro Eds?»

«Dimostra un po' di gratitudine, Tozier, e non chiamarmi Eds. Uno come me non lo troverai mai, dovessi campare cento anni.»

Richie rise e lo strizzò come solo con Eddie si permetteva di fare, scioccandogli un gran bacio sulla testa, una presa in giro, una burla che lo faceva sempre andare su tutte le furie.

Rise più forte quando lo sentì divincolarsi e maledirlo con una sequenza di coloriti insulti. Certo che no, non avrebbe mai trovato nessuno come lui, avesse dovuto campare anche cento... duecento anni.

Come dicono quegli stupidi proverbi degli adulti? Che il primo amore non si scorda mai? Bè, forse sarebbe stato così anche per lui, in una qualche maniera.

Il primo amore. Che ti faceva battere il cuore e sentire tanto debole e forte allo stesso tempo. Che non necessariamente aveva lucidi capelli rossi e un accenno di seno.

Perché se aveva capito una cosa, quel giorno, era che, per quanto Bowers e quel fottuto clown riuscissero a farlo sentire minuscolo, vulnerabile e solo, quando era con Eddie si sentiva tutt'altro che a quel modo. Che per quanto avrebbe dovuto convivere con quell'indicibile, umiliante segreto, quella forza non gliel'avrebbe mai tolta nessuno.

Fintanto che poteva scherzare e ridere e giocare con Eddie come stava facendo sotto il sole di quel tardo pomeriggio estivo, forse gli sarebbe bastato. Avvolto nell'infantile e incrollabile convinzione di poter mantenere il segreto anche per tutta la vita, fosse stato necessario.

«E se invece di una Pepsi ci prendessimo una birra?»

«Non ce l'hai l'età per la birra, Richie. E se anche ce l'avessi sarebbe proibito dal codice civile, solo per te.»

«Perché continui a spezzarmi il cuore in questa maniera, Eds?»

«Da quando in qua hai un cuore, tu?»

Si allontanarono dal parco cittadino, lasciandosi alle spalle la statua di Paul Bunyan e l'umiliazione della sala giochi. Spintonandosi e scherzando fra loro, finché delle loro innocenti risate non restò che l'eco, a disperdersi per le vie di Derry.

_Fine._


End file.
